HalfHardToRock
"Onelittlesleep should come with a public service announcement. She seems okay at first, and produces guilty-pleasure porn. There are always a few people who know her and will try to warn you that she's trouble, but everyone ignores them. But I'm telling you, as someone who's been in several fandoms with her: even if she's not the one who actually starts the wank, she'll find tiny existing wanks and turn them into giant festering ones. She's the staphylococcus of fandom." : "Oh, trust me. Halfhardtorock (aka onelittlesleep) thinks of the children. She thinks about them a lot." Onelittlesleep/Halfhardtorock is possibly most notorious for the phrase "boy soupy bed." Per these nonnies, this was not in a fic, but in an unlocked LJ post in which she fantasized about underage!Nick Jonas thinking about his own mother and beating off until his bed became "boy soupy." This nonny talks about OSL getting huffy with someone who objected to her posting Jonas Brothers underage incest porn without an LJ-cut. OSL focused on the fact that the other person was a teenage girl and decided the solution was to ban anyone under 20 from her journal. "As if that person's age was the relevant factor in their objecting to being subjected to a huge wall of text of badly written incest porn." This FFA thread examines the odd contrast between her "weird hatred of young people in fandom" and her penchant for writing"enormous age-differential kink. And all I can think is: If your favorite woobie jailbait were in fandom, you'd hate him because he hasn't had enough birthdays yet." Also, "She's bragged about her son['s friend] (who is like 11 or so I think) having crushes on her and finding her hot." More discussion of her creepiness here. OLS has "a tendency to lock and delete her wanky posts, and also to dramatically declare that she's leaving fandom and then delete stuff, only to come back a few months later, so it's hard to provide links." In the spring of 2016 she made a tumblr post declaring "The (mostly) young people in fandom now want you to know that some of the shit you choose to write is harmful to them. I used to defensively call this pearl-clutching but they’re not being prudish or overreactive, and to label their call-outs as-such is fucking b u l l s h i t... I don’t think noncon fic is more important than being more mindful and thoughtful about who we’re sharing a space with." Nonnies were torn between amusement at her hypocrisy (see this comment with examples from her fic) and alarm at the idea of her suddenly being "mindful" of teenagers in fandom. A few other OLS links: "Onelittlesleep is a wanky asshole as well, but I think she is actually malicious and a known shit-stirrer who has often blatantly and hypocritically used social justice language and concerns to grind her axes. I've had the misfortune to get into fandoms only to have onelittlesleep get into them as well, and create a lot of craziness and unpleasant wank. So yeah, definitely avoid like the plague in her case." She claims (post now deleted), "I was talking to my 11-year-old about intersectional oppression and mentioned that he, as a white cisgender dude, will need to be aware of his privilege and always seek understanding as he grows older. And then I said something like 'Oh also, if you’re heterosexual, that’s also another axis of privilege—'" Her son then said something wise beyond his years. FFA response: "That Totally Happened." "Yes Halfhardtorock, your followers on tumblr advice for medicine dosages for your child is the perfect place to get medical advice. I mean it's just tylenol, but still." "halfhardtorock/onelittlesleep is into Dragon Age now so I haven't been paying attention. Didn't expect that to be the next fandom they migrated to, seems like there's a lack of adolescent boys." Category:SJ Warriors Category:SJ Wankers